memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Romulans
The following is a list of unnamed Romulan characters. Also see: *List of Romulans *Unnamed people Assimilated Romulan This assimilated Romulan would become a Borg drone sometime prior to 2375. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Romulan Captain The Romulan captain was the commanding officer of the Romulan command ship that was involved a four-billion-year-old genetic puzzle in 2369. His ship had intercepted several communiqués between the Yridians and the Cardassians. He was also present, while under cloak, when Professor Richard Galen's shuttlecraft was attacked. He later arrived at Vilmor II, where he surprised the Cardassian, Klingon and Federation delegations that were present there, as they were attempting to discover the secret of the genetic codes that led them to the planet. When the Cardassian gul, Ocett, threatened to destroy the rock face containing the lichen, the only remaining life on the planet, he offered a compromise. He asked to be given the gene code, and in turn he would share the results with the Cardassians. While the delegations had their stand off, Dr. Crusher was able to active the program from the codes in the lichen, revealing an ancient humanoid. The humanoid told of her hopes that those peresent, arrived in the name of cooperation. Moved by this message, the Romulan captain later contacted Captain Picard to offer him an overture and to express his belief that the two of them shared many similarities after all, in their hopes and their fears. (TNG: "The Chase") :The "Romulan Captain" was played by actor Maurice Roeves. The designation of 'Captain' was not spoken, but comes from this episodes script. It presumably reflects his position rather that his rank, which does not appear in the known Romulan ranks. Romulan Centurion The Romulan centurion served aboard the Preator's flagship that attacked several Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2266. He was a close friend of his commander (see entry below), and served with him in many campaigns. He was killed in battle with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], by some falling debris in the control room. His body, and some of the ship's debris, was later jettisoned in an attempt to deceive the Enterprise into believing the ship was destroyed. (TOS:"Balance of Terror") :"The Centurion" was played by actor John Warburton. Romulan Commander (male) Around stardate 1709, a Romulan commander piloted a Bird-of-Prey on a mission testing a cloaking device, destroying Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. When his ship is disabled by the USS Enterprise he destroys it, rather than be captured. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") :This "Romulan Commander", the first Romulan seen on ''Star Trek, was played by actor Mark Lenard. Lenard's performance impressed the producers, and he was on the short-list of possible replacements for Leonard Nimoy to play Spock. He was again cast to play Sarek, Spock's father in TOS: "Journey to Babel."'' Romulan Commander (female) In 2268, a female Romulan commander commanded a three-ship squadron which apprehended the USS Enterprise after illegally entering Romulan space. An ambitious officer, she felt that the achievement of her lifetime was bringing the Enterprise back to Romulus intact. She saw that it would broaden the scope of her powers greatly. She attempted to seduce Spock to serve Romulus but was, in turn, captured by Starfleet, along with her ship's cloaking device. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") :This "Romulan Commander" was played by actress Joanne Linville. Some sources list this character's name as "Commander Charvanek." Romulan Commander (TAS - 2269) Encountered by the USS Enterprise in 2269. (TAS: "The Survivor") :''Voiced by James Doohan. Romulan Commander (TAS - 2270) Encountered by the USS Enterprise in 2270. (TAS: "The Practical Joker") :This "Romulan Commander" was voiced by Animated Series producer Lou Scheimer. Romulan Commander (TNG) In 2366, this Romulan commander was in the second ''D'deridex''-class cruiser that attempted to make first contact with Gomtuu near the Beta Stromgren. He first attacked and then warned the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] to leave Romulan space, then preceeded to make contact with Gomtuu. Gomtuu did not respond to the Romulans, which then prepared to destroy the alien lifeform-spacecraft. It is unknown whether the Commander's Warbird was thrown clear of Beta Stromgren by Gomtuu, or destroyed by the star when it went supernova. (TNG: "Tin Man") : This "Romulan Commander" was played by actor Peter Vogt. Romulan Commander #1 This Romulan Commander addressed the Romulan Senate in 2379 with Commander Suran, urging them to side with Shinzon and the Remans against the Federation. He later back a coup to place Shinzon in power as the new Praetor. He and the other commanders later turned against Shinzon after it became clear Shinzon intended to exterminate the entire population of Earth. (Star Trek: Nemesis) :This "Romulan Commander" was played by David Ralphe. Romulan Commander #2 This Romulan Commander also backed Shinzon's coup. He also later turned against Shinzon with the others. (Star Trek: Nemesis) :This "Romulan Commander" was played by J. Patrick McCormack. Romulan Corpse This Romulan corpse was formerly among the Romulans who ransacked the Amargosa observatory in 2371, in search of quantities of trilithium that had been stolen from one of their outposts by the Duras sisters. This Romulan was apparently killed in the struggle with the observatories personnel and was later found dead by the crew of the USS Enterprise-D as they responded to the observatories distress call. (Star Trek: Generations) Romulan Criminal A Romulan criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Romulan was guilty of. (DS9: "Sanctuary") :This individual bears a resemblance to proconsul Neural, played by Norman Large, who appeared only four episodes after Dolak and Orta; two individuals from TNG Season 5 that were also present on Odo's wanted poster. Romulan Empress The Romulan empress was the sovereign of the Romulan Star Empire at one point in Romulan history. She was, as claimed by Q, a potential mate for him to create a child with, in 2373. Aside from her, Q's choices also included a Klingon targ and a Cyrillian microbe, but ultimately he chose Kathryn Janeway for the role. (VOY: "The Q and the Grey") :Q's reference to a Romulan Emperess would seem to indicate that the Romulan Empire has some form of monarchy, possibly a ceremonial one, where the empress served a role similar to Kahless. Another possibility, however, might be that the empress may be someone from the Romulan Empires past, as time travelling is not beyond the abilities of the Q. Romulan Guard (TOS) The Romulan guard served as a guard aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal run into Romulan space in 2268. He was responsible for guarding the engineering section that contained the improved Romulan cloaking device. He encountered an unauthorized centurion in his section. Upon questioning the unauthorized officers creditials, the guard was knocked out and the intruder was able to gain access to the secured area. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") : The "Romulan Guard" was played by actor Mike Howden. Romulan Guard (TNG) This Romulan guard served under Sela on Romulus in 2368. He was later incapacitaed by a Vulcan neck pinch from Spock. (TNG: "Unification, Part II") Romulan Officer This officer served on a Romulan Warbird whose crew was evacuated to the [[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise-D]] after aliens from outside the time continuum attempted to incubate their young in the Warbird's artificial quantum singularity, having mistaken it for a naturally occurring one. While in sickbay on the Enterprise, this officer discovered one of the aliens masquerading as a Romulan and attempted to fire on her but but nearly hit Dr. Beverly Crusher instead. (TNG: "Timescape") : The "Romulan Officer" was played by actor John DeMita. Romulan Pilot (DS9) The Romulan pilot was a female pilot serving aboard Colonel Lovok's Romulan Warbird that lead the combined Tal Shiar/Obsidian Order fleet that attacked the Founders' homeworld in 2371. As the pilot, she served as Lovok's perverbial "eyes and ears" during the mission, notably for making sensor observations of the planet and contact with other ships in the fleet. She presumably was killed in the ensuing battle. (DS9: "The Die is Cast") : The "Romulan Pilot" was played by actress Wendy Schenker. Romulan Pilot (TNG) The Romulan pilot was a male pilot serving aboard the [[IRW Khazara|IRW Khazara]] under Commander Toreth in 2369. (TNG: "Face of the Enemy") : This "Romulan Pilot" was played by actor Robertson Dean. Romulan Prisoner (female) The Romulan prisoner was a female individual incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. She, and a fellow male Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. Her Romulan cellmate was killed by the Jem'Hadar, however, she was able to escape along with Martok, Worf, Bashir and Garak. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light") :The "Romulan Prisoner" was played by actress Carrie Stauber. Although it was not mentioned in the dialog, this character was likely a former Tal Shiar officer, judging by her uniform, and a survivor of the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. Romulan Prisoner (male) This prisoner was a male individual incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. He, and a fellow female Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. He was killed by the Jem'Hadar, however, his female counterpart was able to escape along with Martok, Worf, Bashir and Garak. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light") :This individual was uncredited for his role. Like the female Romulan prisoner, and although it was not mentioned in the dialog, this character was likely a former Tal Shiar officer, judging by his uniform, and a survivor of the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. Romulan Scope Operator The Romulan scope operator served aboard the Preator's flagship that attacked several Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2266. He was responsible for the operation of the vessel, as well as making sensor observations. The Scope Operator was killed when his Commander destroyed the ship following its defeat by the USS Enterprise. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") : The "Romulan Scope Operator" was played by actor Robert Chadwick. Romulan Security Officer )]] An Romulan security officer serving aboard the Imperial Romulan Warbird ''Haakona'' under Commander Taris in 2365. When Captain Picard mysteriously appeared on their bridge (using an Iconian gateway) he quickly captured him. (TNG: "Contagion") Romulan Soldier The Romulan soldier served as a guard aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal into Romulan space in 2268. He was responsible for guarding the engineering section that contained the improved Romulan cloaking device. While standing guard in the ships corridor, the Romulan soldier encountered an unfamiliar centurion who claimed to have just transported aboard, having just escaped from the Enterprise. He informs the centurion that Subcommander Tal is on the bridge. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") : The "Romulan Soldier" was played by actor Gordon Coffey. Romulan Soup Woman The Romulan soup woman was a suspicious older female, who worked as a food server at a small cafe in the Krocton Segment on Romulus. She recommended the soup to Jean-Luc Picard and Data, who were disguised as Romulans. She disbelieved that they were from Rateg, as they claimed, because they did not speak with their 'particular inflection'. She theorized that they were from the security forces, sent there to watch the intercessor's office, suspecting that the intercessor was in trouble. (TNG: "Unification, Part I") : The "Romulan Soup Woman" was played by actress Mimi Cozzens. Romulan Tactical Officer The Romulan tactical officer served as the ships' tactical officer aboard the [[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]], under Commander Donatra. In 2379, the Valdore, and a sister ship rendezvoused at the Bassen Rift to assist the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] battle the Scimitar. The Tactical Officer was contacted by Worf, the tactical officer of the Enterprise, in order to coordinate the attack on the Scimitar, by triangulating fire on registered shield impacts. During the battle, when it appeared that the rear cloak was failing on the Scimitar, Donatra ordered the Tactical Officer to stand by on all forward disruptor banks. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Romulan Tal Shiar Operative This Romulan Tal Shiar operative was a member of the Romulan Tal Shiar in 2371. She was contacted by Commander Sisko regarding the death of the Flaxian assassin, Retaya, following his departure from Deep Space 9. The operative fully acknowledged responsibility for the destruction of his ship, stating that he was "wanted for crimes against the Romulan Empire" and that "his execution was perfectly legal." The operative was also aware of the Cardassian, Garak, aboard the station; incorrectly noting him as a "cobbler". (DS9: "Improbable Cause") : The "Romulan Tal Shiar Operative" was played by actress Darwyn Carson. Romulan Technical Officer The Romulan technical officer served as an technical officer aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal trip into Romulan space in 2268. He discovered an unauthorized centurion in the ship's engineering section near the ships cloaking device. Told that there was an intruder on board, the disbelieving technical officer attempted to arrest the centurion in question. The centurion attacks the technical officer and successfully knocks him out cold. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") : The "Romulan Technicial Officer" was played by actor Richard Compton. Romulan Technician The Romulan technician served in the control central at the sensor station aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal into Romulan space in 2268. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") : The "Romulan Technician" was played by actor Robert Gentile. Romulans, unnamedRomulans, unnamed Romulans, unnamed